Rush
by Skylimit1213
Summary: Stiles is in a healthy relationship with Derek. His father beats him and blames him for his mother's death. Stiles goes through the aftermath of telling his closest friends that he's gay. Jackson becomes Stile's new love interest. What will happen when Stiles falls deeply in love with Jackson while loving Derek. Sterackson Love Triangle STEREK. male/male. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1: Slurred Words

Hey, everybody I have a new sterek story after so long of not writing, I wanted to enjoy.

Derek's POV

The screams fill the air, and all I could do is watch from a distance. His father walks out the house yelling at him to shut his mouth. The teenager screams at his father to stop. The man makes no other noise as he looks at his distraught son, with anger in his eyes.

"Dad please it wasn't my fault, you said so yourself remember". His tears leak from his eyes, and their red.

"No that's where your wrong Stiles, it was you that killed you mother. She was a great woman; she was alright before she gave birth to you". His father seems drunk and isn't thinking right.

"You don't mean that, ever since I could remember you loved me and never blamed me. Now, you just think it's okay to insult me about what really killed mom. Or are you blaming me because I'm gay". The look on his face was heartbreaking as he started sobbing." It's because of Derek".

As those words left Stile's mouth his father walked up to him quickly and grabbed ahold of his shirt collar." Your damn right this about that piece of shit of a boyfriend of yours, he doesn't love you Stiles. No one ever will as long as you live". The slurred words struck something within me. Stepping out of the bushes I quietly made my way over to him. Stiles caught a glimpse of me and a small smile lit his face.

"Let go of him Sheriff, or I'll make you myself". I balled my fists by my sides. The man let go of Stiles slowly and turned around at the sound of my voice. We came face to face, and I could feel my wolf trying to form.

"You piece of shit, look at what you made my son. I never asked for a gay son who killed his mother. Christ I never asked for anything of the sort". The Sheriff swayed back and forth with every word that came out his dirty mouth. To insult me is bad, but to insult my boyfriend is another thing. I'm not having any of this shit. I didn't get a chance to think before the Sheriff turned around and struck Stiles in the face. I ran over as quickly as possible and ran the man down. He didn't put up much of a fight, but I gave him, what he asked for. My fist kept connecting his face when a small hand stopped my fist in midair. I turned around and saw a bleeding stiles looking at me with unconididitonal love in his eyes.

"Stop Derek, it's gonna be okay". He smiles at me, with all that happened he smiles at me. I let go of the Sheriff who was unconscious, and get up to pull Stiles into me. He grabs onto my shirt. A few tears come down my face as I rub the back of his head.

"I love you Derek". I pull back and kiss his lips. I shake my head and grin. He grabs my face and put his forehead against mine.

"I love you more Stiles, no one's ever gonna hurt you again, ever. I promise you". I grab his hand and we hop into my car and drive away from his house. He cleans his face with the back of his hand. I look him over for more injuries, but he just pushes me away laughing. I glare at him slightly.

"I need to know if you're okay. I can't help myself I know it's stupid but your important to me. Your father is an idiot, don't believe what he said". Stiles gaze at the car floor, not even catching my eye. I pick up his chin and smile letting him know that it's okay.

"Was he right". He turns in his seat to grab my hand.

"Right about what". I look at him confusedly. He just shakes and tears up.

"About me killing my mother because I'm gay". I look at him sharply, and pull the car over. He faces away from me, but grab his arms making him look at me. His tears stream down his face.

"Stiles listen to me when I say this. Not everybody will like the way we are, us being gay, but that's not something you should worry about, it's not worth a single breath. The only person you should ever listen to is yourself and nobody else. I'm with you because I'm in love with you, if your father can't see that, well let him be". My face burns with anger at all the hate Stiles has been getting from people around him, his father, and friends. I take his face in my palm and pull him into a hug.

"I believe you".


	2. Chapter 2: A New Founding Love

Hey thanks for the views, glad you guys like it, here's chapter 2, enjoy

Stiles

My eyes slowly open to a blinding light and I flinch and turn away. I sit up and take in the room I'm in. It's not mine, I've been kidnapped. I jump off the bed I was laying on. I look around for any signs of Derek.

"Derek where are you". I walk out the room looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found. A car door slams outside, and I run downstairs to a kitchen. To my relief Derek walks in with keys in hand and a magazine. He doesn't notice me right away so I speak up.

"Derek". He looks up at me from his reading. The biggest smile crosses his face. He walks over to me and gives me a huge bear hug.

"Hey you, did you sleep well. I know it's crazy for you to stay here since your dad's a cop and all. But, I couldn't take you back". He lets go of me and moves around the kitchen getting things to cook breakfast with.

"No don't worry about it, he probably doesn't even care. Maybe wishing he could thank you for taking me". I sit down at the table. Realizing I've never been in his house before. He catches me staring at his things.

"I know it's not much, but I manage well". I smile sadly at him and shake my head.

"It's perfect Derek, it's so you, dark and mysterious". He grins and walks over to me and grabs my face.

"You have a great way of making people feel better about themselves, you know that". He leans down to kiss me.

"I could say the same about you to Derek. Thank You". He nods his head and gets plates out for us to eat. We laugh about how I didn't know he cooked so well. By the time we got done, Derek looks at his watch and signs loudly.

"I got to get you to school, get you mind off things". My stomach drops at the mention of school. I roll my eyes and grab his arm affectionately.

"I'm sure I'll be fine without school. Just for today, please I really don't want to walk into that hell hole". I give him my best angry look when he laughs at me.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but we could hang out later after school. You need to be around your friends for a while". I nod my head in defeat. We head out to the car.

The drive there was pretty quiet, not one of us talking. I didn't mind we sat in silence all the time, I like it. Derek pulls into the parking lot and I get out. I lean down to the window.

"I guess I'll see you later Derek. Be careful on the way back". He smiles cutely at me through his glasses.

"I'll try to, see you Stiles. I love you". My face lifts into one of my cheesy happy grins.

"I love you too hot stuff". We both laugh at that. I watch as he drives way. Scott comes up to me with his lop sided grin.

"Hey man haven't seen you all weekend what's up". He pats me on the back in a brotherly way.

"Nothing much just my dad being a jerk. Well, that's him when he's drunk". He gives me an apologetic look and looks away.

"I'm sorry man should've never asked ". I bump his shoulder with mine and assure him I'm fine.

The first two classes where a buzz, the teacher not really making anything interesting. I had to watch Alison and Scott get all icky with each other for an hour. Finally, "I'm at my locker taking a breather. Someone slides up next to me. I turn to see no one other than Jackson, with his asshole smirk. That for some reason is really attractive right now.

"Hey Stillinski how is life going". I stare at him incredulously. Is this jerk serious?. Jackson is never a nice guy. Ever since the Kanima he sure is pretty messed up. Now he's apart of Derek's pack, So, I sadly have to see a lot of him.

"No much, why the sudden interest in another human being's life". He just smiles softly. This looks a lot better on him over that evil smirk he always wears.

"Look I just wanted to ask, seeing that we haven't seen much of you over the weekend, I was just somewhat worried about you". He tightens his hold on his bag strap and looks away, as if shy. What?.

"Whatever Jackson, but thanks for asking. I means a lot coming from you". I shut my locker and turn more towards him. Jackson doesn't look so bad up close, and lately he hasn't been showing any signs of hate towards me. Probably knowing that Derek will knock him cold if touched me in any way.

"Jackson what's wrong". He smiles warmly at while walking backwards.

"Nothing just wanted to talk". He walks away before any other questions ran from my mouth. That was the weirdest thing ever.

Heading down to lunch was the best thing ever. I walk in and spot Scott, Alison, Lydia and Jackson at the table. Not bothering with the long food line, I head on over to them. They were all talking about the next full moon, which is next week. I sat down and there attention went towards me.

"Hey man, we were just talking about the next full moon. It's gonna be brutal". Scott tells me and I look at them all.

"What are gonna do now, Jackson is gonna go all werewolf on our asses". I look over at Jackson who gives me a weird admiring look.

"Don't worry about me Stiles. I'll be fine. Derek will make sure I'm tied down to something for the night. No worries". I just stare at him and nod my head in understanding.

"I'm sure he'll keep you in check". Scott said to him and we all start talking about different things. All the while I kept stealing glances at Jackson, so perfect in every way with that hair of his. My heart pounds and he looks up from the conversation Scott and Alison were having. I think he heard it get quicker. He gave me a worried look and mouthed 'Are you okay'. I nod my head and look down.

I'm falling for Jackson.

Stiles is in love, again. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes of Another

Here is chapter 3, I'm having a lot of time off, so I wanted to write

*NOTE* I don't own any of the characters, although I would like to lol.

Stiles

Me and Scott walk down the hallway on our way to our next class. My eyes cast downwards, watching my feet as I walk. Scott doesn't speak so much while we walk, which was pretty weird. He smiles as he looks at my face.

"Bro what the hell is going on with you today, you're so spaced out. It's freaking me out". He chuckles deeply at me.

"Nothing, just so many things on my mind. I don't know what to do anymore". He grabs my arm, stopping me. He gives me an apathetic look. So like Scott.

"Care to share; you know I'm here for you Bro. Trust me". I bump into his stomach smiling at his words. He just stares at me confusedly. I give I'm beginning to be touchy and clingy. I haven't even told him I'm gay yet, and dating Derek Hale. I pull him to the side, watching if anybody walked close enough to hear.

"I got to tell you something Scott, I don't know how you're gonna handle this man, we've been buds since forever and I want it to stay like that. No matter what happens". Scott looks at me nervously, no doubt trying to figure what's gonna happen.

"You could tell me anything, I mean anything". I didn't skip the way he looked at me, pure brotherly love. Would this change the way he looks at me.

"I'm gay Scott". There was no noise coming out his mouth, no breath. He looks down and around taking in the information at hand. He finally looks at me.

"Like gay, gay". He gives me that confused Scott look, with his lopsided grin. I laugh and drag him along to class with me.

"Yeah super gay. Like dating Derek Hale gay". I think I went too far. Scott pulls me right back to him.

"YOU'RE DATING DEREK". He looks so pissed that I cringe and look away. He grabs my arms in frustration.

"Yeah I am so what, why do you hate it him so much. I love him Scott he's a great guy once you get to know him, underneath that sourwolf personality". Scott softens his look and we get on with walking again.

"I don't hate him, but I don't like him either. I know he's somewhat of a decent guy. Whatever, if you love him, be with him". I just wanna hug the crap out of him, but that would be weird.

The end of the day was such a drag, I couldn't help but stare at the clock. Suddenly, a flash of dark blonde hair comes into sight. I turn to the side to find Jackson there laughing with Lydia. My stomach turns in different directions. This is the first time I've ever saw Jackson smile, nicely. I guess he sensed my staring because he turns his head my way. We lock eyes for a few seconds. A smile tugs its way onto my lips, Jackson drags his eyes down to my lips then back up again. My chest tingles and my hands shake. Everything stops and he looks away. What the hell just happened, me and Jackson had a MOMENT. I can't deny the feeling that Jackson sparked an interest in me, he is handsome, everything I want to be.

Derek waits outside in his car waiting for me. My love stirs for him. He gets out the car and walks over to me. People bump into me walking down the front steps, so I move and bump into everyone on the way down and over to him. We meet in the middle and before I have time to process anything, Derek grabs my waist and pulls me into a heart bursting kiss. I grab his neck and pull him closer. I hear some people whispering in the background and girls making 'awes, and woos', but that doesn't matter right now. We pull away and he rests his forehead on mine and smiles cutely.

"We're giving everybody a show. Let's get out of here". Derek grabs my hand and I look around. I spot Jackson with Alison, Lydia and Scott. He looks heartbroken and angry. I can't help but feel like I need to grab him with deer life. Shaking the feeling off I just grab on tighter on my boyfriend's hand. Derek turns around and gives me a worried look. I smile at him to assure him I'm fine.

"I'm taking you home. Just to check if your dad's there or not". We drive off, but I can't help but to look into the side mirror, looking so distraught. The love in those blue orbs so strong. I long for him, to be near him. I look over at Derek, so perfect in every way, perfect for me. This new strange feeling is making me feel sick so I just lean my head on my window. What the hell is going on with me?.

My house lights were on and a strip of fear ripped through my whole body, Derek and I got out the car. I walk over to him and hold his arm, begging him with my eyes.

"Derek please we don't have to go in right now right, he's gonna hurt me again". I tear up and Derek kisses my forehead and whispers.

"Not while I'm here, trust me. I won't let him put a hand on you". We walk on up to the door and knock. There's shuffling and a faint 'shit' in the background. The door swings open and there stands my dad. Drunk as ever. The smirk on his face is sickening to my stomach.

"Hello boys glad you have the guts to show up after what happened. So, Derek, did you enjoy kidnapping my son you bastard". He pushes on Derek's chest roughly, but Derek doesn't move. With him being a werewolf and all. I get in front of Derek.

"Don't touch my boyfriend dad. He was only trying to protect me". My dad laughs darkly.

"Protect you from what Stiles, the truth". He steps out the house and now Derek is the one to get in front. I grab his back, pulling him away before anything happens.

"Me and Stiles only came to see how you were Sheriff, he's your son not a punching bag". I grin at his words but soon hide when my dad gives me a menacing look.

"You're really gonna side with this punk Stiles, over your own father". Derek growls at him put I put my hand on his chest, showing that I'm not done.

"He's my boyfriend dad, I love him. I don't have a father anymore". Me and Derek head on back to the car.

"Have a good one, see you soon". I slam the door closed while Derek starts the car up.

"You were amazing, I'm so proud of you Stiles". I lean over and kiss him.

"That's what happens when I have a sourwolf by my side". We share another kiss before heading back to to his place.

This is gonna be Stackson and Sterek, I love both couples. Stiles can't understand what's happening. Chapter 4 will be up soon, peace


	4. Chapter 4: Stealing Glances

Chapter 4 is up and I'm loving Sterackson Triangle, enjoy

Derek

Rain picks up pace outside, all the mud splashing everywhere. I turn around to find Stiles reading on the couch, one of his game former magazines. A smile forms on my lips as I watch him; he's so calm and collected like nothing else matters in the world, but there's things that will come back to haunt him. His dad is still trying to fight our relationship and blames Stiles for his wife's death. I hate that man; he doesn't know what he lost in life. I love Stiles with all I got, he doesn't need his dad. He has me in his life now. I walk over to him and sit down on the couch.

"Stiles you hungry, you haven't eaten anything. I'll call something in". He pounders over my offer for a while.

"Umm yeah sure, kind of diggin some pizza". Nodding my head, I whip out my phone and call in. By the time I hang up Stiles gets up and goes to the window.

"I told Scott,Derek. About us I mean". I sit up in attention now, fully aware of what he just said. Scotts not to fond of me. He needs to suck it up I'm his Alpha.

"What he say". He puts his hands in his pockets.

"He doesn't hate me, thank god. He was shocked about you being my guy though, but supported it afterward". He smiles now, the brightest I've seen all day. He comes over to me and brings me up by my jaw.

"I love you so much Derek, with everything that's been happening. Having you here makes it better. All my life I've been mistreated". I hug him close and rub his back.

"That's not gonna happen ever again, now let's stop this sappy crap the foods here". He frowns playfully and lets me go get the food.

Jackson

My foot connects the bean bag in the corner of my room, and I run my hands through my hair slowly. My chest constricts and I let out a frustrated yell. I've never been this in love before, it's not me. Sitting down won't help, so I just head outside. The night air blows softly. I need to walk somewhere, anywhere.

My footsteps are the only noise out tonight; I shake the creepy feeling off. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. In frustration I pull it out.

"Yeah what". I didn't even take a look at the caller ID.

"Jackson it's me Isaac, just checking up on you. How's the wolf". I smile at the protectiveness in his voice.

"I'm fine, everything's fine. The wolf I'm not sure". The line stays silent.

"It's gonna be like that for a few months. Don't worry". I can't resist it anymore, I have to tell someone.

"Isaac I have to tell you something. It's gonna be weird, so just don't hang up on me and never speak to me again". He chuckles at me. If he was right here I would beat the crap out of him.

"Just say it already man, it can't be that bad". My stomach tightens, he has no idea. But, I just can't bring it out my mouth, I'm a damn coward.

"I..I. Umm. Forget it Isaac. Thanks". I shove the phone in my pocket again and sit on the curb. God damnit why am I such a coward when it comes to expressing feelings. Stiles is different though, he deserves someone who can tell him how they feel. This feeling of needing him to know that I love him is new to me. A smile creeps its way onto my face. He will never love me, he's with Derek, my Alpha. The way Stiles kissed him back was unbearable. When he looked at me I saw something in those brown eyes. Maybe there is some hope. I ponder on this for some more before getting inside.

Stiles

Derek drops me off in front of the school, and I turn in my seat towards him. He looks at me with confused eyes. I kiss his cheek and leave his car. I head in to my locker, and find the hallways full. Alison is at my locker.

"Stiles hey". I walk over to her and open my locker.

"What's up Alison, you look excided". She giggles.

"No it's just that Lydia's having a party on Friday, are you coming". She looks at me hopeful.

"Sure why not, I'm in the mood for some down time anyway". She looks at me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much. Scott's not coming he's going somewhere with Isaac and I'm all alone". So that's why she looks so hopeful.

"No problem Alison, what I'm I here for". The warning bell rang and I walk with her to Chemistry. Mr. Harris looks at me with angry in his eyes, as usual. I sit down near the back in my usual spot. My mind drifts off when Mr. Harris starts to talk. Alison talks to Lydia quietly about god knows what. The door opens and in walks a late Jackson. My heart picks up pace when he comes and sits down next to me, which is the only open seat. My hands start getting sweaty. Jackson smooths his hair back and crosses his arms over his chest on the table. He's making me really nervous, not in intimidation. He looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I take a long look at him the prefect squared chin with that strong set jaw. The deep set dimples. He catches my eye and smiles cutely. I get butterflies in my stomach. I look away in embarrassment. Jackson has never smiles at me that way.

"Stiles you alright, you look sick". He sounds worried. I look back up at him.

"I'm fine Jackson". He looks somewhat pissed.

"You can trust me Stiles, I know a few months ago I tried to kill everybody, but that was the  
Kanima not me. I'm sorry Stiles I really am. Look I want to get to know you better". My face must have shown the shock that ran through my brain, because he looks down in embarrassment. He looks so handsome, maybe because he's a brand new Jackson. I put my hand over his bigger one. The warmth spreads through my fingers and we lock eyes. I look around at the class, no one's paying attention.

"Jackson I don't know what happened to you while you turned werewolf. But this nice thing is attractive. It suits you well". He laces our fingers together and I look at our hands, a perfect fit.

"I don't know either". He squeezes our hands and I smile, he looks down to my lips then grins.

Jackson turned his head and unlaced our hands as the bell rang. When did class end?. Jackson, Lydia and Alison leave to next class. I'm the last one out when someone comes by my side and playfully bumps my shoulder with theirs. I look up to those familiar blue eyes and swoon. Jackson looks at me with what I can define as love, pure love. I think back to what he said about getting to know me better, I just hope that we become more then friends.

"Let me walk you to your next class". We walk down the hallway and that's when I stop him.

"Jackson, are you and Lydia serious about each other". He looks away from me and clenches his jaw.

"No, not anymore. There's no spark there like there used to be". I walk closer to him and grab his hand.

"Maybe you're hearts somewhere else, that could be the reason". He looks at me and nods his head.

"Yeah maybe it is". I let his hand go, not missing the way his features tightened when I let go.

"Stiles are you going to Lydia's party on Friday, I'm kind of stuck there since I'm her boyfriend. People I don't know always attend and it sucks ass". He gives me a shy smile.

"Yeah I'll be there with Alison". He backs up a little.

"I was hoping we could hang out after or something". My feet felt like they were lifted. He just asked me out, sort of. I think back to Derek, god Derek. I love Derek and here I am swooning over another guy who just so happens to be Jackson Whittemore.

"Jackson are you asking me out, I didn't find you as the gay type". He laughs and gets closer to me.

"I don't know if I'm gay or not. I'm still figuring it out". He drops me off at the door. We just stare at each other. He grins at me and leaves.

I walk into my class in a daze, and I sit down almost falling off my chair. My heart is still in a race. All I'm thinking about is Jackson and the way he looks at me. Derek is the love of my life and I want him around, so what am I doing. All I know is that I'm deeply in love with Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5 A Bending Situation

Everything from this point on is going to be in Stile's point of view because I find it easier to focus on what's happening. Enjoy, chapter 5 is up.

Stiles

Lydia, Alison and Jackson and me all walk down to lunch, as usual we go to our table. Scott is no where to be found. I wonder where he is?. Alison and Jackson start talking about the party on Saturday and whatnot. Just looking at them talking is really annoying me. Alison playfully touches Jackson's forearm and they laugh. After what seemed like hours they stop talking, I didn't even notice Lydia was here. She's smirking at me. I turn away in embarrassment. Was she watching me the whole time watching those two talk.

Jackson looks over at me, probably wondering why I'm so quite. I can't meet his gaze, knowing his look drives me crazy.

"Stiles why are you so quite". Alison speaks up while everybody at the table looks at me, I don't have to look to my right to know Lydia is smirking at me.

"Just got a lot on my mind, that's all". She nods her head and goes back to her food. All the while Jackson just gives me those heart bursting smiles. Never in my life have I thought that he was so charming and handsome, Derek is my one and only, but Jackson is changing that. Maybe I could have two boyfriends, why not. I can't take it anymore so just grab his arm and drag him outside. Alison and Lydia calling after us. Once we're outside I turn around and burst.

"Jackson I don't know what is going on between us. All of a sudden you're all nice to me, and all those years you've been a complete damn jerk to everyone, including me. Don't get me wrong your good looking". He shakes his head getting me to shut my mouth.

"Stiles I know I was jerk and I regret it and will for the rest of my life now. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm interested in you Stiles. Yesterday I saw you with Derek and I saw how happy you are with him. I know I can't get that now of the way I was to you. I changed now, let me show you. I wanna be with you Stiles". He breathes in from the sudden burst of feelings. Jackson looks away from me. I step closer to him.

"Jackson. I feel the same. It came from now where but I can't deny that I want to be with you also". He looks at me now with tears in his eyes, it takes my breath away. Those beautiful eyes showing all that love. He grabs my face in his bigger hands and puts his forehead on mine. I grab a hold of his arms.

"I love you Stiles more than you'll ever know, I never loved anybody as much as I love you". My heart pumps harder and tears fall freely from my eyes while his hold so much warmth. My hands started to shake. Lately they've been doing that. He looks at me with what can only be defined as hope and desperation. Never in my life would have I thought of falling in love with Jackson Whittemore. The school's asshole.

"You don't have to say anything Stiles I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry it just happened". He puts his hand down. I grab it immediately before it touched his side. I put my hands in his hair and keep on my tippy toes to meet his height. He grabs my waist.

"Shut up Jackson". I kiss him passionately. It is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's a perfect moment. He holds me tighter and I smile into the kiss. We pull out.

"So are you okay with all of this". He asks me hopefully.

"Of course I'm okay with it". He bends down to kiss me one more time.

"So then you'll have no problem with me asking you to be with me". I brush my nose on his and grin.

"I don't know, I mean me and Derek-". He cuts me short. An frustrated look crosses his face.

"Don't worry about him. You should just break up with him, he holds you back from everything". I look down in thought. Does Derek do that?. He's my boyfriend he should act that way.

"He's my boyfriend Jackson, that's the way it is". He backs away from me.

"Or do you think that's the way it is". He looks at me for a long time before turning away.

"Jackson he cares about me, I can't just drop him cold". He stops at my voice.

"I understand Stiles, don't explain it to me". He walks away from me and heads back inside. I don't get it everything was so perfect a minute ago, I had to mess it up. Derek is my one and only, but I also love Jackson. This situation is so frustrating. I can't just break up with Derek. Can I?. I can't do it. I love them both. I need to stop relations with someone, but who.

That's another problem for another day.


	6. Chapter 6: Unimaginable Truth Hurts

Hey, sorry it's been a few weeks since I last updated a chapter. So, there been misunderstanding about why Stiles would think about dumping Derek to be with Jackson. It's complicated. Lol. But hey, you all will find out.

Stiles

The glass in my hand drops and shatters on the ground creating a horrible sound. In frustration, I run my hands through my hair and sign. I bend down to pick up the scattered pieces and throw them all out. Derek runs into the living room in a panic.

"Stiles what happened are you okay". He checks me over with so much worry in his eyes; that I suddenly feel bad for him.

"Yeah just great, don't worry". I laugh dryly and sit down on the couch. Derek just stands there in confusion, probably wondering why I'm acting this way.

"Something's wrong I could feel it, talk to me. Please". His sentence drops off a little; sounding considerably weak. It breaks my heart knowing that I'm keeping so much from him, so I just motion for him to sit next to me.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just not feeling right lately; like I'm not in the right place and driving everyone away". I rub the back of my neck thinking about Jackson and how hurt he was after I told him I couldn't be with him. I want to be with him; he's perfect in every way. I don't know why I started loving him unconditionally. I know it's unfair for Derek; I mean he did take me in form my dad. There's this pull with Jackson that I don't have for Derek. Derek did once say that werewolf's can recognize their feelings for people after they change. I think that's what's going on here. Jackson has always been the bully in my life, and Derek my savior. Life isn't fair.

"Stiles talk to me". He grabs my chin now, and brings me closer. I back away slowly not wanting him to be offended by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Derek just please stop. I'm fine I promise. I'll all work out at the end". He sits back and before I know it he's on his feet with his eyes full of exasperation.

"You know what Stiles I try so hard to really understand what troubles you. I can't just relax when I know damn right that there's something bothering you to the point where you can't even talk to me. Some days I can't be home from work because you're so different now. Its pains me to see that and I can't fix it. I just hope that one day Stiles you'll really want to take into consideration that someone who knows and loves you wants to help". I sit there not uttering a single word as the once calm man I knew spoke to me making me feel like a pile of shit. Not being able to stand the integration for much longer I stand up and face him.

"You have no damn right to get into my head Derek. I have a lot of things in my head that drives me so fucking crazy. You're like a damn leech; sticking to me till you get want you want out in the open. I can't stand it anymore Derek. I need air and you're taking that from me. For right now, let me breathe". My chest constricts and I try to regain my breath. The look of utter shock crosses his once calm features.

"Well then maybe I won't care as much now. I guess it's for the best. Good night Stiles". He looks tired and it hits me that I really hurt him. In an unimaginable way. Realizing I'm now in the dark room; I lay on the couch and close my eyes. Derek is really starting to become unbearable. I start thinking of a certain blonde and smile a bit. I push everybody I know away without a reason and it makes me feel like a total jerk. Getting an idea I get up quietly and walk outside. I need to really see somebody.

Walking down the dark streets is a struggle knowing all the crazy creatures are out. I come across a house I knew so much and before I know it; I'm standing in front of the door. I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans and ring the doorbell. The door opens and Jackson leans on the doorframe with a warm smile on his face as he looks me over. I smile as well knowing he knows I'm troubled.

"I didn't mean to bother you". I stand awkwardly and drop my dopey smile and look down.

"Don't worry about it. You look like you need someone right now". He clenches his jaw and pain crosses his face. I know what he's thinking about; the way I pushed him away at school.

"Look Jackson I'm….". I begin to say something but he comes close and leans his forehead on mine looking into my eyes paralyzing the words my mouth.

"No you don't need to say anything". I put my hand on his jaw and lean in and capture his lips in mine. Jackson doesn't pull away; he should for the way I treated him. I pull away just a bit so that my lips ghost his. He smiles and holds me close.

"I love you Stiles, more than anything". He whispers on my lips leaving me breathless and at loss for words. I know right here right now with him is where I want to be.


End file.
